Pani Jeziora
Pani Jeziora '''była magiczną kobietą i strażniczką legendarnego miecza Excalibur. Miała go chronić do momentu przekazania go prawowitemu następcy. Według legend arturiańskich, Pani Jeziora dała ten miecz królowi Arturowi. Gdy Pani Jeziora zginęła, Piper została nowym strażnikiem miecza. Wskazywałoby to na to, że tytuł Pani Jeziora jest przekazywany. Historia Pani Jeziora Gdy Mroczny Ryczer odkrył, gdzie mieszka Pani Jeziora, wysłała ona wiadomość do Piper Haliwell prosząc ją o pomoc. Gdy Czarodziejki przeniosły się do jeziora, Pani wyszła z wody, z mieczem w ręku. Krzyczała, że miecz nie należał do niego, a on szybko ją zaatakował i zabił za pomocą athame. Jednak, gdy Pani Jeziora została uderzona w tył, Excalibur wypadł jej z rąk i wylądował na pobliskim kamieniu. Po jej śmierci, jej ciało zmieniło się w wodę. Piper Halliwell Gdy miecz z kamieniem został orbitowany do Posiadłości sióstr Halliwell, gdzie był najbezpieczniejszy, wiele thumb|left|[[Piper Halliwell jako nowa Pani Jeziora z Excaliburem]]magicznych istot pojawiło się, by spróbować wyciągnąć miecz z kamienia. Dopiero Piper się to udało, gdy sfrustrowana chciała pokazać, że nie można go wyciągnąć. Wszyscy wierzyli, że Piper jest następcą miecza, a wtedy pojawił się czarownik imieniem Mordaunt, który chciał ją trenować. Szybko ujawniło się, że Piper bardzo dobrze radzi sobie z Excaliburem, jednak nie mogła poradzić sobie z władzą i stała się zła, za namową Mordaunt'a. Mourdant zachęcił Piper do stworzenia nowego Okrągłego Stołu z demonami, ale szybko ją zdradził i wchłonął demoniczne moce, które dały mu wiele siły, aby móc odebrać miecz. Okazało się, że Piper nie była następcą miecza, lecz nowym strażnikiem. Mourdant dźgnął nożem Piper i pozostawił ją na śmierć, sam natomiast wybrał się, by pozbyć się Wyatta do którego miał należeć miecz. Na szczęście Phoebe i Paige to przewidziały i ukryły Wyatta, podczas gdy Leo poszedł uzdrowić Piper. Wyatt następnie użył mocy i za pomocą miecza zabił Mordaunt'a. Po jego unicestwieniu, Piper wzięła miecz i umieściła go z powrotem w kamieniu, twierdząc, że Wyatt nie dostanie miecza dopóki nie osiągnie pełnoletności. ("Sword and the City") Moce i Zdolności Pani Jeziora Pierwsza Pani Jeziora, była nieznaną magiczną istotą. W celu zabezpieczenia i ochrony miecza, zanurzyła się w jeziorze z Excaliburem, gdzie spędziła wiele wieków. ''Aktywne Moce'' *'Wołanie: '''Możliwość wezwania pomocy, do ochrony miecza. *'Wodna Teleportacja: 'Możliwość teleportowania się za pomocą wody lub jego organów. *'Liquification: Możliwość pojawiania się w postaci płynnej wody. Inne Moce *'Nieśmiertelność: '''Możliwość wiecznego życia i zatrzymanie procesu starzenia się. Piper Halliwell Jako nowa "Pani Jeziora", Piper zyskała możliwość władania Excaliburem i została wyszkolona w walce. Niemniej jednak, szybko została zraniona przez moc miecza. 'Aktywne Moce' *'Wołanie: Możliwość wezwania pomocy, do ochrony miecza. ''Inne Moce'' *'''Odporność: '''Zdolność do odporności na pewne moce, zaklęcia i mikstury. Mieczem, Piper była w stanie zablokować działanie eliksiru na nią. Oryginalnie Pani Jeziora – jedna z postaci pojawiających się w legendach o królu Arturze – sojuszniczka Merlina, która uczestniczyła w wielu tajemniczych misjach. Czasami ukazuje się tylko jej ramię, zawsze strojne w biały, lśniący złotogłów. Innym razem kroczy ona po wodzie, a nawet pojawia się na zamku. Pani Jeziora mogła być celtycką boginią (lub przynajmniej mityczną kobietą z zaświatów) o bliżej nieokreślonej funkcji. Galeria lady in the lake appears.JPG lady in the lake appears 2.JPG lady in the lake appears 3.JPG lady in the lake appears 4.JPG lady in the lake.JPG lady in the lake 2.JPG lady in the lake turning human.JPG lady in the lake turning human 2.JPG Ladyoflake5.jpg LadyoftheLakeAttack.jpg the lady in the lake.JPG the lady in the lake dying.JPG the lady in the lake dying 2.JPG the lady in the lake dying 3.JPG Zewnętrzne linki *Pani Jeziora na Wikipedii Występowanie '''Pani Jeziora pojawiła się w jednym odcinku serialu. Sezon 6 Sword and the City Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Istoty magiczne